Various goods, products and devices carry a label with indicia printed thereon to provide information to a user or purchaser, such as an identification of the product, a listing of ingredients, instructions for use, etc. However, in certain cases the indicia printed on the label can be prone to scuffing or being wiped off, which reduces the effectiveness of the indicia.